


Zip a dee doo dah

by madthegreat



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 6x16, Canon Era, Canon-Typical Violence, Could Be Canon, Probably not though, Season 6B, Theo's gonna die but it isn't graphic so u should read it, Thiam, doesn't need to be read as romantic, drabble?, it is also short so u have no excuse not to!!, world's worst tagger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 23:58:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12047031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madthegreat/pseuds/madthegreat
Summary: Theo does what he's been doing since Liam brought him back from hell. It works in the hunters favorI'm shit at writing summaries, read the notes





	Zip a dee doo dah

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this from the perspective that the pack goes to war w the hunters and they r having a battle  
> What Gerard said in 6x16 about taking down Liam to get to Scott and subsequently the rest of the pack to fall was really poignant. I was thinking that what if Gerard was able to exploit liam's anger to take him down (u know bc people r less mindful and more reckless when pissed). And then I was like what if the way to make him like the angriest was to take someone else from him bc we know liam suffers w not being good enough to save people and people just leaving in general...and well it ended up being Theo bc I love their dynamic and chemistry, also bc that pesky idea floating around that Theo is going to sacrifice himself to save liam again this season  
> Cody and Dylan just do such a good job so u can't blame me for wanting them together

Liam remembers watching a hunter level Theo with a few quick consecutive shots to the chest, shots meant for Liam, shots that would have hit him had Theo not violently thrown him out of their path. He remembers staring as they forcefully dragged Theo up by his hair and onto his knees. He remembers calling for Scott, in desperate plea to get his alpha’s help, for Scott to do what he does best: save people. He remembers lunging forward when a gun is pressed to Theo’s temple. He remembers the fear and pain and anger flickering in Theo’s eyes before being replaced by a chilling, finite look of empty resolve. He remembers two bullets, missing their mark, ripping through and burrowing themselves in his right shoulder as he tried to make his way to Theo. He remembers stumbling back from the impact, giving Gerard enough time to make his move. He remembers the old hunter staring straight at him, a calculating expression adorned on his time weathered face, before he turned to the hunter with the gun and Theo. He remembers Gerard nodding. He remembers hearing his own voice, yelling for the hunter with the gun to wait, for him to stop. He remembers when Theo finally looked at him, how he put the stupid, self satisfied smirk on that Liam hated. He remembers how Theo lifted his head a fraction higher just before the gun sounded. He remembers hearing himself again, this time screaming ‘‘no’’ too late. He remembers the deafening ring of the gun. He remembers seeing Theo’s body slump to the floor, a lifeless heap. He remembers Scott roaring his name, muffled only by the echoing thud of Theo hitting pavement and the tide of blood rushing in his ears. He remembers breaking…

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't planning on posting but liam x Theo shippers r currently severely deprived of fics  
> I hope you guys didn't hate it  
> I love thiam they r bomb  
> \--m


End file.
